


You're Cute When You're All Worried

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason isn't too sold on the idea of going and toilet papering Derek's house. Lucky for him he has ways of convincing Corey to stay home.





	You're Cute When You're All Worried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [You're Cute When You're All Worried (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318455) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For Sofia who sent the prompts “You’re cute when you’re all worried,” and “…or we can chill in our underwear.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Mason says as he looks out to where Liam, Theo, and Nolan are waiting in Theo’s truck.

They’ve somehow decided it’s a good idea to go and toilet paper Derek as a welcome home/congratulations on your new house present. Mason just thinks it’s suicidal. Derek might be chill and laid back now but even he won’t like having people throwing toilet paper through his trees.

“Theo says it’ll be fine,” Corey tells him.

Mason raises an eyebrow as he turns back to Corey, “And you trust Theo’s judgement?”

Corey’s silent for a moment then rolls his eyes, “He says that’s harsh and if we’re not out there in three minutes he’s leaving our asses.”

Mason is tempted to keep stalling until those three minutes are up but he knows Corey will catch on pretty fast, “I’m just saying it’s bound to blow up in our faces.”

“You’re cute when you’re all worried,” Corey murmurs, putting his hands on Mason’s hips and placing a kiss to his jaw. When he pulls back his eyes are pleading, “Can we please go? It’ll be fun.”

“We could go,” Mason says, nipping the skin just below Corey’s ear where he knows Corey likes it. Sure enough, Corey shivers and tilts his head, exposing his throat. Mason smirks, knowing he has him right where he wants him. “…or we can chill in our underwear.”

A few seconds later Mason hears Theo’s truck roar to life and then take off down the street. Neither on comment on it. Mason couldn’t if he wanted to, not with the way Corey’s fingers have worked their way under his shirt and are dancing across his bare skin.

“You’re the worst,” Corey mumbles, pushing Mason’s shirt up.

Mason chuckles, lifting his arms and allowing Corey to lift the shirt over his head. Once it’s off he moves his hands to Corey’s hips, smirking at him. “Yeah but you love it.”

“Yeah I do,” Corey sighs, “Now get this shirt off me.”

“So impatient,” Mason mumbles, slowly removing Corey’s shirt, letting his hands trail across Corey’s skin as he goes. He smiles when he sees that Corey has closed his eyes, “Lift your arms babe.”

Corey obeys, raising his arms above his head and allowing Mason to pull his shirt off. Once it’s off Mason can’t resist leaning in and kissing Corey. He keeps it soft, just letting his lips brush gently against Corey’s. Corey sighs, bringing a hand up to Mason’s neck, his fingers brushing softly against the skin there.

He pulls back when he feels hands working at his belt, “What are you doing Cor?”

Corey grins at him, “I believe you said something about chilling in our underwear. Which means we’re still wearing too many clothes.”

Mason shakes his head with a laugh. He hadn’t been completely serious about that but now that he thinks about it hanging out with Corey in nothing but their underwear doesn’t seem like a bad idea.

“Shoes and socks first,” he says, placing a kiss to Corey’s lips before dropping to his knees to take his shoes off. He hears a sharp intake of breath and looks up to see Corey watching him. His eyes are dark and his cheeks pink, “Cor?”

Corey shakes his head before clearing his throat, “Yeah sorry. You know what seeing you on your knees does to me.”

Mason feels his own face heat up. He hadn’t even been thinking about that. He’d just been in a hurry to get his shoes off. He shakes himself, quickly removing his shoes and socks. He’s working on his jeans when Corey gets with the program and starts taking off his own shoes, socks, and pants.

When they’re done Mason grabs Corey’s hand and leads him over to the couch. He pushes him down before straddling him, his hands trailing across Corey’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” Corey asks.

Mason smirks, moving a hand to palm at the obvious erection in Corey’s boxer briefs causing Corey to groan. “I thought you deserved a reward for being a good boyfriend and staying in with me. What do you think?”

Corey quickly nods his head, “Yes. Please.”

Mason moves down Corey’s body, placing kisses across his abs and stomach as he goes. He stops when he reaches Corey’s erection, looking up at him through his lashes, “And how should you be rewarded hmm?”

He places an open mouthed kiss to Corey’s cock through his boxer briefs. Corey’s breathing heavily already and it sends a thrill through Mason

“Fuck Mason,” Corey breathes, “I want your mouth.”

Mason smirks, pulling Corey’s briefs down enough to free his cock. He grabs the length, giving a few firm strokes, eyes on Corey’s face. Corey’s eyes are focused on what Mason’s hand is doing. Eyes never leaving Corey’s face he leans down licking slowly from the base to the tip. Corey’s eyes snap over to meet his as Mason places soft, open mouthed kisses to his cock.

“Mason,” Corey whines, “Come on. Stop teasing.”

Mason chuckles, placing another kiss to Corey’s length before moving to take the head into his mouth and sucking. He sinks down further, taking as much of Corey in as he can. No matter how many times he does this he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the feeling of having Corey hot and heavy in his mouth. Not that he wants to. He loves the feeling.

Mason starts slow, bobbing his head up and down while he works his fist over what he can’t fit in his mouth. For now Corey seems content to let Mason set the pace.

Mason is so hard himself that he can’t stop himself from working his hips down, trying to get some friction on his aching cock. He sets a pace, rocking his hips at the same speed he’s bobbing his head on Corey’s cock.

He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he feels a hand on his cheek and looks up to see Corey watching him, eyes dark and lust filled, “God Mase, you look so good like this. You always look hot taking my cock into that pretty mouth of yours.”

Mason moans, picking up the pace a bit which causes Corey to groan and grab Mason’s hair. He feels like he’s so close already and he needs to get Corey off first. Mason pulls off, continuing to jerk Corey off as he sucks his fingers into his mouth, getting them as wet as he can.

When he’s done he moves back to Corey’s cock licking a wet stripe up the length at the same time he moves his fingers down, letting one brush against Corey’s rim.

“Fuck,” Corey gasps, tightening his grip on Mason’s hair, “Fuck Mase, I’m so close. I need your mouth back on me.”

Mason looks at Corey as he pushes a finger inside slowly, working it in and out. He licks around the head of Corey’s cock earning a gasp from him. “You want to come in my mouth Cor? You want to kiss me and be able to taste yourself on my tongue?”

Corey whines, his hips bucking down against Mason’s fingers, “Fuck. Yes. Mason. _Please_.”

Mason doesn’t waste any more time. He moves back down, taking Corey into his mouth again. He sets a faster pace this time, bobbing his head as he relentlessly fucks Corey with his fingers. The sight of Corey looking so desperate and ready to come does things to him. Mason groans when he feels the familiar twisting in his gut, working his hips down hard against the couch. Then he’s coming, letting out a choked off moan around Corey’s cock.

“Fuck Mason, did you just…?” Corey’s words die on his throat as Mason moves deeper, swallowing around his cock, “ _Fuuuuck!_ ”

Mason may have just came but he needs to make Corey come. He needs to taste him. He gets his wish because when he swallows again Corey moans, bucking his hips as he cums, spilling down Mason’s throat. Mason does his best to swallow it all down, not wanting to let a drop of Corey’s cum go to waste.

Once he’s satisfied he pulls off with a wet pop and then collapses with his head resting on Corey’s thigh. He takes a few deep breaths, letting his heart slow down. His eyes glance up when he feels Corey’s hand working through his hair. He can’t help but smile when he sees Corey smiling softly down at him.

“This was definitely a better way to spend the evening,” Corey tells him.

“It was,” Mason chuckles, his voice slightly raw when he speaks. He winces when he moves and his boxers stick to his skin thanks to the drying cum. “I need to change and get washed up.”

“Or,” Corey says, using his hand on Mason’s hair to pull him up the couch until he’s straddling Corey again, “you could get washed up and just not wear anything.”

Mason raises an eyebrow, “What happened to hanging out in our underwear?”

“Well your underwear are already dirty,” Corey says, pulling at the fabric, “it would be a shame to waste a clean pair of boxes when you’re just going to be getting naked later when we sleep.”

Mason really can’t argue with that logic. Instead he smiles and leans down and kisses Corey, groaning when Corey’s tongue works its way into his mouth and tangles with his own. He knows he needs to get cleaned up but right now he’s perfectly okay with getting lost in Corey’s kisses.

*

A few hours later Corey and Mason are snuggled up on Mason’s bed, Mason resting with his head on Corey’s chest and an arm slung loosely across his waist. They’re watching a random episode of White Collar. Corey says he likes the plot but Mason knows he has a crush on Matt Bomer. Not that Mason doesn’t, but he at least admits it.

He hears his phone go off and groans. It’s late so there’s only one person it could be. He smiles when Corey hands him his phone from the nightstand, laughing as he reads over the text he got from Liam, “It’s a good thing we didn’t go. Derek heard them and turned the sprinklers on them. They got toilet paper stuck all over them.”

Corey snorts, “I guess you were right. But wait? Derek has sprinklers.”

“Yeah apparently,” Mason says, smiling up at him, “Who knew right?”

“God he really is a ‘ _you kids get off my lawn_ ’ guy, isn’t he?”

“Derek loves kids,” Mason tells him, “Just not when they’re assholes and try and toilet paper his house apparently.”

“Well then it really is a good thing we didn’t go,” Corey says, running his hands through Mason’s hair.

“And this is why you should listen to me more often.”

“I always listen to you,” Corey says, “I just might not always agree with you.”

“That’s fair,” Mason says, “but even when we don’t agree we can still respect each other enough to not be dicks about it.”

“Of course,” Corey tells him, “I love you. Even when I don’t agree with you about something that’s not going to change.”

Mason leans up to kiss him softly, “I love you too.”

Unfortunately Mason forgets to text Liam back so 15 minutes later Mason’s bedroom door flies open to reveal a drenched and pissed looking Liam. No one can focus on that. Not when Liam screams and covers his eyes and Mason and Corey flail around attempting to cover their naked bodies.

“What the hell are you doing?” Liam asks. “You’re naked! Why are you naked?”

There’s a snort from Theo who’s standing behind Liam, “Oh come on Liam. You more than know what people get up to when they’re dating and naked in bed together. Or do I have to remind you?”

“Yeah well you could do that someplace else,” Mason says, “like not in my room. What are you doing here anyway? It’s almost 1 a.m.”

“I just…” Liam rubs the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Mason and Corey.

“He wanted to come rant to you about the Derek thing,” Theo says, “I tried to talk him out of it, pointing out that it’s late and if you weren’t sleeping you two were probably busy. But after we dropped Nolan off he insisted. Clearly I was right.”

“Yeah well…” Liam sighs, “Yeah I don’t have an excuse. I’ll umm… I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Mason watches as Liam all but flees the room, laughing when he hears Theo mutter, “And I’m dating this idiot,” before following after him.

Mason sighs, settling back against Corey, “And those are our friends.”

Corey chuckles, placing a kiss to Mason’s shoulder, “That they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
